shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Skell Tony
}} |epithet= }} |extra1= |bounty= 80,000,000 }} }} '|ダイナマイトトニ|Sukeru Toni}} is a skeleton, a pirate and the captain of the Calavera Pirates. He's a former human that was cursed into having this form. Appearance Gallery Personality and Relationships Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Weapons Skell possesses hundreds of explosives, ranging from C4 to dynamite sticks. He utilizes them not only in traps, but also on his unique fightning style. He also developed some bombs with secret recipes, with the only known ingredients being bone scrape and calcium. He refers to these bombs as . Bakushiryu Due to his immensely strong bones and his specialization in bombs and explosives, Skell Tony developed a unique type of fightning style, named . He combines bombs with physical attacks to damage the opponent. Because of these properties, he names his techniques after the body part he uses to attack and an explosive's name. Attack List * : Skell Tony charges the two holes from his skull with one dynamite stick each. After that, he rushes to the target he intends to attack and headbutts them. The impact triggers the dynamites' explosion, severely damaging the opponent. The technique has one downside: if the opponent stops his trajectory by grabbing the dynamite, Skell's attack is cancelled. :* : A long-ranged version of Skell's DYNAMITE-Reactor Skull; Tony charges the two holes with several dynamite sticks. He then proceeds to unleash them like a cannon to the opponent, with extreme speed and strength. The dynamites land around the target or hit its body and, after one stick triggers, a chain reaction happens, with continuous explosions for a certain period of time. * : Skell Tony equips both his fists with landmines. After hitting the opponent three times, the landmines' lights start flashing and, a few moments after, these explode, causing great damage to the target. * : Skell charges his leg with C4 explosives and kicks the opponent with great strength, triggering an explosion. The only disadvantage the technique has is that it is very short-range and that it only works on a weak opponent or a strong opponent caught completely off-guard. :* : Another version of C4-Kick; Skell Tony performs a roundhouse kick and then kicks them once more to the ground, exploding the bombs. * : Skell traps a Reaper Mine in the opponent's chest. A Reaper Mine is an extremely deadly mine: after triggering the shell's explosion, the bone scrapes trapped within the substance get inside the victim's skin and the ridiculous amounts of calcium of the mixture quicken the growth of the bones. Through this process, the bones grow inside the victim, puncturing their organs and killing them. It can also consume the meat from the inside out. This is Skell's strongest technique, but it requires both perfect precision and speed. History Cursed by a King Years ago, Skell Tony, known as at that time, was a pirate that travelled the seas with his small crew. After entering an unknown kingdom to steal their goods, he was faced with a king, that used a crown and a purple robe, but, to his surprise, he was a skeleton, made of only bone. The king said he would pay for his sins. At that moment, the king touches his face, cursing Skell, turning him into a skeleton. After transferring the curse to Skell, the king returns to his former human state, but, short after, starts to disappear into dust. This was due to the fact that he lived longer than any human with that curse, and, being immune to aging as a skeleton, he was destined to die after being lifted from his spell. Major Battles Trivia References Navigation Category:Antagonists Category:Pirate Category:Male